One Night in Heaven
by xo-little-lotte-xo
Summary: My first one shot phic! Erik leaves a note for Christine saying that he wants to "show her something" ... Really cute in my opinion . Please read and review! Happy reading!
1. Anticipating

**A/N: Okay, I'm just in one of those moods. Bear with me. I've got this scene in my head (don't ask my why or how it got there, but it's there) and I think I'll go nuts if I don't get it out. Most likely because it's been a little while since I wrote anything phantom-ish. I wrote this all in one night, so I didn't really edit it, so forgive me if there's some errors. I might go back later and update it with better editing. This is just a one shot fic and then I'll move along back to the other things I'm writing. This is technically a one chapter fic, but it ended up being so insanely long, that I'm releasing it in three sections simultaneously. Keep in mind this is a purely M rated fic for a VERY good reason. So be warned and beware.**

**Basic premise: Christine is still at the opera house, being tutored by her angel, Erik. There is no Raoul (Mwahahaha). She has seen Erik and knows his identity, but has never seen his face. I think that about sums it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Christine, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing. It's not going to make the time go by any faster." Meg watched her best friend nervously bite her finger nails as she waited impatiently for the clock to tick.

"What time is it?" Christine asked, not able to hold still long enough to look.

"It's less than two minutes since the last time you asked," Meg said with a smile. She got up from the chair and took Christine by the arms, stopping her circular pattern she'd been treading for nearly 20 minutes. Ever since she found that single red rose with the black satin ribbon laying on top of a note left in her dressing room after the evening's performances, she had been unable to sit still.

"What do you think he wants?" Christine asked nervously.

Meg smiled devilishly. "Oh, I can guess exactly what he wants," she said, letting go of her friend to take up the note from the dresser, she read the perfectly elegant script aloud,

**My dearest Christine,**

**Meet with me tonight, after your performances.**

**There is something I wish to show you.**

** Your's Eternally,**

** E**

"Meg! How could you think like that?"

"How could you _not_?" Meg asked, indignant. "If I had a tutor that looked like him, I sure would be thinking about it."

Christine smiled as a rosy blush flooded her cheeks. Yes, her angel was by far the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. But he wouldn't wear a mask needlessly. She wasn't so naive that she did not believe a little of the things she had heard.

"You've been the worst at perpetuating awful rumors about his looks, Meg. This is hardly the time to reverse your claims."

"Well, just so long as he keeps the mask on, what have you got to worry about?" Meg enjoyed prodding her friend. Yes, she was jealous that Christine had found such a handsome and talented man as her Erik, but it was a sisterly jealousy.

"Don't you have some young nobleman waiting for you?" Christine questioned Meg to change the subject.

Meg sighed, lounging back leisurely on the chair. "Yes. Comte Phillipe something or another. He can wait. He only wants one thing anyway."

"Which you will gladly give him," Christine pointed out, resuming her pacing, but thankful to have a distraction.

"Christine, what kind of a harlot do you think I am? You make it sound as though I sleep with every wealthy man I go out with."

"Don't you?" Christine asked, knowing the answer full well. Meg often gave very thrilling accounts of her nights with her suitors. Most made Christine blush furiously. But late at night, she couldn't help but wonder what Erik's hands would feel like on her body. Especially after their first kiss just a short week ago. It had been opening night with her as the leading soprano. Erik had made the two of them a very intimate candlelit dinner in celebration.

As he walked her back to her room, he had taken her face very gently in the palm of his hand and ever so softly brushed her lips with his own. It had shot such a power through them that they pulled quickly away, Christine touching her lips and wondering just what had happened.

Their kisses since that time were just as equally brief, but had ignited her imagination and dreams with such thoughts and visions that she was far too embarrassed to even be able to confess.

"Of course I don't!" Meg quickly and automatically answered. Then with a smile she added, "Just the ones that I like."

Christine laughed. "You mean the ones that buy you the most beautiful things."

"Well, yes. That too," she said, and both girls broke out giggling like school girls.

Suddenly, a voice descended upon the room like a fine mist. Quiet and seductive, full of passion and promise as it called Christine's name like an enchantment.

Meg took her cue, gave her friend an embrace and kissed her cheek. "Don't behave tonight, Christine. Enjoy it," she said, completely contradictory to the advice of her mother, Madame Giry. Christine waved off her friend who stole out of the room with one last smile at her best friend.

Christine hardly noticed Meg's departure. She was staring at her own reflection in the mirror, knowing that her angel waited on the other side.

The mirror slid away and with the grace of a feline, Erik stepped into the room and brought such a presence that it was nearly overwhelming.

Christine didn't bother to hide the beaming smile that had illuminated her face as Erik crossed the short distance between them and took Christine into his powerful arms. He swept her off the floor and covered her lips with his own. Christine was caught by surprise with how potent this kiss was. Far from the peck on this lips they had shared before.

She wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck.

With one arm wrapped around her lower back, holding her up, he used the other to hold her head as he intensified the kiss for one brief second before pulling away and lowering her back to the ground.

She had to grab onto the front of his jacket to stay steady. Her legs felt like water and her head was swimming. She looked up at him with wide, wondrous eyes, completely speechless. Christine couldn't help but notice as she was holding onto the front of him, that he was breathing heavily.

He waited with the utmost restrained impatience for her response. That wasn't at all how he intended on greeting his protoge, but after listening to her and Meg's conversation, it was entirely unavoidable.

He breathed a noticeable sigh of relief when she smiled and her eyes dazzled.

"Erik," she began, thankful when he stopped her with a leather gloved finger to her lips, as she had no idea what she was going to say after that.

"Christine, you were divine this evening. I am so proud of you."

Red instantly crept into her face at so rare and beautiful a compliment. Erik never made her feel inferior, but he wasn't quick to give unneeded praise either. Like his trust, it had be earned.

He gently kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He looked so elegant in his perfectly tailored suit. Black, of course, with beautiful gold accents. The only white he wore was the ultra pure white of his mask. They nearly matched in color this evening, as she was wearing a flowing golden yellow dress. Though hers was not nearly as brilliant of a gold as his. Nothing of her would ever be as brilliant as him. She knew this and was strangely comforted by it.

"Your note said that you wanted to show me something, what is it?" she asked, her childlike curiosity perking.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: So, here's a good enough time as any to interject a little pro-me thing. Haha. I've also got several other stories that I would love to have more reviews and thoughts on. Also, on the sister site to , , I will be posting a story I've been working on that I hope to one day turn into a book and really really really want opinions on. Just think! If it does get published, you could have an input on the final product! And I promise you, it is much more edited than this is. Anyway, it will be under the same pen name (xo-little-lotte-xo). Come check me out!  
**

* * *

"Come," he said simply, taking her hand and leading her through the mirror. As normal, she was so entranced by him, that she hardly remembered the trip down to the fifth cellar. She was far too caught up in his face, in his body, in his warmth.

Down through the catacombs, into shadows, deeper and deeper, then rising again. She could only rarely find her way to his home under the opera house without getting lost. Thankfully, she usually did not have a reason to wander alone to find Erik. He was always there when she needed him to be.

She was distracted by light. She knew instinctively that they could not have reached the fifth cellar that quickly. When things began to make more sense, she realized they were actually very close to outside. Confused, but loyal, she followed Erik out into what turned out to be a stable.

Erik's beautiful black horse waited patiently for his master.

"We will need some help getting to our destination," he explained to Christine's bewildered expression.

"And where exactly is our destination?" Christine asked, feeling the excitement mounting.

"That, my love, you will have to wait and see," he said, lifting her effortlessly onto the giant horse. Erik did not use a saddle, only a blanket, and Christine knew that was purely for her own comfort. Erik rode without anything more than a very simple bridle.

She sat sideways on the shoulders of the horse, giving Erik plenty of room to gracefully swing himself in behind her.

He briefly closed his eyes to savor the feel as she leaned back into his arms and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, not so much to keep her safe, but to keep her as close as possible.

He was sure he looked like a demon stealing an angel as they rode off into the night. More than once as they got further from the city he let the horse lead and took to leaning over Christine to capture a kiss.

Once, during one such kiss, his hand traveled up her stomach to graze lightly across her chest. Her moan was nearly his undoing. It took all his superhuman strength to just stay on the horse. He was thankful that they were past the city and in the fairly secluded area by that time. Someone was bound to report them otherwise. The monster abducting the damsel.

In the daylight, he was sure it was look beautiful, but at night, at night it was positivity breathtaking. Rolling green hills with houses tucked back and away from sight. Gardens upon gardens grew in seemingly every direction. Roses of each color intermingled with patches of lilies and orchids. But not even a sight as impossibly wonderful as was surrounding him could begin to compare to the woman he held in his arms. The moon itself paled in comparison. It seemed as though it were reflecting off of her porcelain pale skin and golden gown instead of the other way around.

She looked like a goddess. An unearthly entity who chose to inhabit the form of a simple girl. His Persephone, goddess of spring and light, loved unsurpassed by the god of the underworld and darkness.

He stopped the horse when they came to the end of the dirt road. Christine turned around to look at him. "Why are we stopping?" she asked, still taking in the sights around her.

"Because we're here," he said, sliding off the horse and catching her in his arms as she did the same.

"Where is here?" she asked, the moon catching the lighter colors of her rich, chocolate brown hair, giving her an ethereal glow.

Most of the stars had been blocked out by clouds, but the moon shone unhindered for no more apparent reason than to be her heavenly spotlight.

"I'll show you," he said, taking her hand and laying it on his arm as they stepped through an old wooden gate.

"Are you sure the owner won't mind us walking here?" she asked, always aware of other people's feelings.

Erik chuckled. "Yes, I'm quite sure he will not mind."

They left the horse to graze in the vast open green of the yard. There was a stone path they followed through the slightly overgrown grass. Trees dotted the extensive grounds and Christine noted with delight that a few had benches below them. She loved nature and it brought her joy to see that whomever owned this fine area also enjoyed sitting beneath trees and looking at the beauty around them.

When the house came into view, Christine had thought she had been transported to a dream. There, in front of her was the most perfect house she had ever seen in her life. Large, but not so grandiose that it was unlivable. It was more like a very extensive cottage that should belong on the hills of Florence, not hidden away here where no one would ever see. It was a perfect little haven. She found herself quite jealous of the person fortunate enough to call this home.

"Oh Erik! Is this not the most beautiful sight you have ever seen?" She exclaimed with delight.

Erik smiled as he watched expression cross her face. It made his heart soar to see her so happy. "I can think of only one sight more beautiful."

Christine held onto Erik's arm to stop him as he began to walk towards the front door. "Erik, aren't the owners at home?" she said, worried that somehow he had forgotten that you couldn't just go walking into someone's house, no matter how beautiful.

Erik turned towards her and gave a soft and tender kiss. Before pulling away and while their lips were only a heart beat from each other, he whispered, "They are now."

Christine pulled away, her brow wrinkled in confusion at his statement.

"But Erik, we're the only ones-"

Her sentence was interrupted by her audible gasp as Erik held up a key and dawning began to settle on her. "Oh Erik! You didn't...?"

"Yes. I did," he said, holding his breath as to what the tears in her eyes meant. "Christine?" Erik asked, slightly concerned now.

When she still did not answer, he took her face in his hands. "Christine, do you like it? It's yours. I bought it, thinking only of you."

Christine's mouth hung slightly open, the only sign of life was her occasional blinking.

"Christine, please say something. Anything. Tell me you hate me if you like, but please just say something," Erik pleaded.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. Her voice sounded distant to her. Unnatural. "I've never been more happy in my entire life," she said as the tears finally spilled over and ran down her face.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, desperately brushed away every tear.

"Don't worry," she said, finally smiling so brightly, it seemed like noon instead of close to midnight. "they're happy tears. Very happy tears."

Erik gathered her close to him and buried his face in her chocolate curls. "So you like it then?"

"No Erik, I don't like it," she said, feeling him stiffen in her arms. She quickly finished her sentence. "I love it. I adore it. I adore you."

Erik crushed his lips to hers with such a force that it caught her off guard and she nearly stumbled backwards. Erik, of course, kept his arms around her, safely pulled to him.

Christine gasped at the sensation as Erik ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. Christine had heard Meg speak of this, but to her it had sounded disgusting. She had to admit, with Erik, she could kiss like that every time.

It was a new experience for the both of them, but it did not take long to learn. Erik kept one hand tangled in her hair while the other was pressed against the small of her back, melding them together. Christine moaned subconsciously as she felt the evidence of Erik's passions.

His hand on her back lowered slightly, grabbing more than a handful of material. Damned if he wasn't ready to ripe that dress off her right then and there. So help him if she moaned again, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself.

"Christine..." Erik's voice was hoarse as he forced himself to pull away from his ultimate temptation. "We must stop, love. Before I don't have the strength to."

He put his hands on her waist and held her away from him, causing her to groan in protest. Both were breathing heavily and Erik had to force his hands in his pockets to keep them off her. Christine, likewise, twisted her skirts in her fingers. She knew he was right, but she also knew that she wouldn't have stopped him. Something deep in her called to him. Called for his touch.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk before we go inside," he suggested. He had to cool off and he wouldn't be able to do that while he gave Christine a tour of the bedrooms. It would be far too enticing. Granted, there was very little furniture in the house yet. There was very little anything yet, but he couldn't wait another day to show her. And he was very glad he hadn't.

Christine nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. They walked towards the gardens, the cool night air doing little to help the temperature they both had been heated to.

Christine was sure they looked comical, with both their arms crossed over their chests, walking quickly in no general direction. Neither one talking and certainly not touching. To the random stranger, they would look like they were having an argument instead of fighting their basic instincts to latch on to each other.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking when she felt the first drop of rain. They both instantly stopped and turned to each other, eyes wide. They had both been so busy avoiding touching each other that they hadn't noticed the thick clouds rolling in.

Before either could utter the words, "Uh oh," the skies opened up and began to downpour. Erik grasped Christine's hand as they turned and made a run for the house. The clouds unleashed their full fury. Wind, lightening and thunder completed the orchestra of heaven as the two soles dashed as quickly as they could through yard, realizing just how far they had walked.

It was Christine that started laughing about half way there. All the emotions she had experienced in this night came spilling out and she had to stop running to clutch her side and she nearly doubled over in laughter.

Erik couldn't help but join at the sight and sound of his beloved Christine, but he also knew that they needed to get in the safety of the house. He scooped her up and carried her like a child the rest of the way. Both were so drenched, that it was really pointless to run. It wasn't like they could become any more soaked.

When Erik finally managed to get the door unlocked, he set Christine down by the door and went to start a fire in the main room. Christine's laughter turned to giggles and then slowly faded away into a contented smile.

The inside of the house, if possible, was more grand than the outside. There wasn't much in it yet, so it seemed so vast. The entry room that she was standing in now was tall, showing up to the second floor chandelier that hung overhead. A great spiral staircase was just in front of her, she wasn't sure if it was the night that was deceivingly her, but it appeared to be made of marble. In face, despite the cottage appearance of the outside, the inside was a delicately interwoven mix of antique, dark oak wood and thoroughly modern looking white marble. It was like nothing she had seen before, and it had not yet sunk in that it was theirs. That she would live in this beautiful home until she was a wrinkled old woman.

The rain pounding against the roof sounded like little feet running and she pictured children running through the halls, laughing and playing. Their children. She could so easily see her and Erik raising a family and growing old in this home. In fact, she couldn't think of a place she would want to be at more, or a person she would rather be with.

The thought of Erik caused her blood to stir again as she caught a glimpse of the warm glow of flames from the room to her right.

"Christine?" Erik's voice called to her, but she purposefully did not answer. She wanted him to come to her. Something had been awakened in her. A temptress who demanded to have her way. And Christine allowed herself to become this seductive tempest with great, wild abandon.

Erik came around the corner, holding a candle for light. He stopped dead in his tracks. His smile instantly faded and he swallowed hard. There stood his Christine, soaking wet. Her hair was just a mass of drenched tangles and her skin was so alluring. But was captured his attention was the fact that her beautiful yellow dress was entirely see through when wet.

Every curve, every movement was completely exposed as she shifted her weight, leaning against the door. Her nipples were hard from the cold and stood out against the tight fabric. His throat went dry and his jaw clenched. His hands began to shake and he had to set the candle down before he dropped it.

"Christine..." Her name was a warning. The only one he would give her. The elegant and always in control Erik vanished. And the man in his place was primitive, possessive, and in desperate need of his woman.

Christine was doing nothing to help the situation. She beckoned him with a finger and like a sultry devil whispered, "Come to me, my angel of music. Come and claim me for your own."


	3. Accepting

The fact that Erik actually growled sent her trembling, and not because she was cold. She knew what she had said. Had fully meant everything that it implied, but she was beginning to realize with increasing anticipation just what that was going to mean for the both of them.

Because he still had not moved, but was standing there looking like a tiger about to devour its meal, she provoked the beast more. She increased her stance, her legs widening. It was far more of an invitation than Erik needed and after a very brief battle of right and wrong, he crossed the room in three strides and dropped to his knees in front of her, his mouth closing over her breast.

His touch wasn't harmful, but neither was it gentle. It was demanding as with one hand, he played with her other breast and the other lifted her dripping skirts. Christine sagged against the door, the sound of the outside storm completely lost in the racing of blood and pounding of lungs.

When Erik was done with one breast, he moved to the other, sucking the nipple through the material, holding the erect bud in his teeth as he teased it with his tongue, sending Christine to the sky.

"Christine, do you have any idea what you've done?" he growled as he pulled her skirts up to her waist. He stood up, planting himself between her legs. "Can you feel what you've done to me?"

There wasn't a way Christine couldn't have felt exactly what she had done. She could feel his desire straining against his trousers as he pressed himself against her. It was an incredibly empowering feeling.

Christine rolled her hips and moaned. Erik nearly jumped from his skin. "Damn it, woman. You'll be the undoing of me," he whispered against her neck, as he ran his tongue over her collarbone, nipping at her exposed shoulder. His hands caressed the creamy smoothness of her thighs.

Christine shoved the soaking jacket from Erik's shoulders and managed to get his waistcoat unbuttoned before Erik's hands found her center and she cried out, shuddering at just that first touch. She could feel Erik smiling against her skin as he pulled her undergarments down.

Deftly, he reached to the back of her dress and roughly yanked down the zipper. The fabric peeled away from her and he discarded it, tossing it somewhere else. Anywhere else but on her.

Her chemise might as well have been a second skin for all it did to conceal her. Her undergarments soon joined her dress and she was left in just her thigh high stockings and chemise.

While Erik went back to playing with her breasts, Christine tried to concentrate enough to remove more of Erik's clothing. With some regret, he had to stop what he was doing to her and help remove most of his clothing, leaving only his very uncomfortable trousers on.

He picked Christine up, who instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. The action caused such a reaction in Erik he had to pin Christine against the wall and hold her there for several moments before he felt safe enough to move.

Christine unashamedly rubbing herself against him as he took them both to the other room where the fire was glowing strong and bright.

She couldn't help but remember some of the things Meg had told her. Things that before hadn't made much sense, but now fit perfectly. She ran her tongue over the shell of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

He came very close to dropping her on the ground. Thankfully he had spread blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Not with the intention of making love to her, but so that she could sleep next to the fire. He had fully intended on sleeping on the other side of the room, if not in another room entirely, because he wasn't sure he would be able to honor her innocence. He certainly hadn't expected this. It was more than he could have ever hoped for in a million dreams. Not even his fantasies were like this.

As he lowered her to the ground, he couldn't keep from kissing her. He wanted to kiss every part of her. And he set out on a mission to do just that. He pulled her chemise from her and was struck by the incredible beauty of her body. Completely exposed to him as he pulled the stocking from her dancer's legs.

The light of the flames seemed to lick at her skin as he bent to taste the sweet indents just below her hip bone. He wouldn't have stopped himself if he could from exploring more of her. His moves were slow and sensuous. Odd how before they were desperate for each other and now he wanted to take his time to love her right. Her hands bunched in the blankets as she bit back a scream as his kisses found the core of her. Electricity sparked through her and she was sure she would catch fire at any moment.

"Erik!" She called, because she had to say something. She had to stop him for a moment. Her pleasure was so intense it was bordering on pain. With every fiber of her being she wanted him to continue, but at the same time knew that she couldn't take it if he didn't.

He lifted his head, smiled devilishly, kissed the inside of her thighs and trailed kisses back up the length of her to her neck. "Yes, my love?"

"My turn," she said simply, placing a hand on his chest and forcing him back until he was laying down. Her hands trembled as she undid the button on his trousers. Erik's eyes burned into her as he gave himself up to her. She had done this for him, it was only fair that he did the same.

When she slid the zipper down, Erik gasped at the feeling. It wasn't helping that Christine was staring at him. Erik almost pitied the poor girl, but she had brought this on herself. He certainly didn't pity her enough to stop her!

With timid hands she touched him. With wonder she caressed him. And with a sorceress joy she took him over.

Erik grabbed her hands after only a few gloriously short minutes. "Christine, you're going to kill me with those things," he said, bringing each hand to his lips to kiss them.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Erik smiled. "Just the opposite, my dear. You are far too perfect."

In one swift move, Erik rolled Christine onto her back, pinning her beneath him.

"Christine," Erik whispered, almost brokenly. "I love you."

Christine cupped Erik's strong jaw in her hand. Their eyes locked with a different sort of intensity. It was the kind of look that you give only one person. The look that allows the eyes to become windows to the very soul of your being. Where it was impossible to tell a lie.

"I love you too," she finally admitted for the first time. It Erik's turn to let tears fill his eyes. Never before had any woman ever told him those words and they struck him with the power of an anvil. With those little words, this tiny woman had managed to undo the terrifying Phantom of the Opera. He was clay in her hands.

"Erik," Christine stopped to take a deep breath. "I want all of you."

Erik was slightly confused. "Christine, you have all of me."

Christine's hand touched the perfect white of his mask, sadness in her eyes. "Not all of you."

"Christine, please. Ask me for anything. Ask me for the world. But don't ask me for the one thing I cannot give you."

He sounded so scared. So vulnerable.

"This moment is too perfect, Christine. I don't want to ruin it."

Christine's eyes were filled with compassion and love. "Erik, my beloved Erik, I trust you with my life. I trust you with my body and soul. Please, I need this. I need to know all of you."

Erik closed his eyes, seeing his world collapse in his mind. He wasn't just terrified of her reaction, but of what his reaction would be. He was more terrified than she could ever know of what he might do. He couldn't let her go. Not now.

Christine could almost see the battle going on in his mind. She knew she could do this because it didn't matter to her. If he were the most ugly being in the world, she could still love him. She would still love him.

Her hand found the edges of the mask, tracing it gently before slowly and carefully peeling away his last defense.

She tried desperately to make no sound, but it truly was the most horrible sight she had ever seen. She hid her face in her arm. It was Erik that made the sound. It was the sound of a dying tormented animal. The the comparison was completely opposite. For that moment, he suddenly thought he understood how the Christ must have felt when God turned his face away from his son as he died on the cross. Seeing Christine forced to turn away in revulsion was the worst torture he had ever known.

Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Erik start to pull away and grasped his arms. "Wait. Please, just wait."

Erik forced back a terrible comment and became as still as a statue. With unsure hands, Christine brought her hands to his face. They stayed like that for a long moment before Christine found the courage to open her eyes.

He was watching her very closely. There was not a movement of muscle that missed his glare. Many expressions passed over her face as she adjusted to his face. Disgust, horror, pity and ultimately ... love? Surely his eyes were deceiving him. No one could look on his face with love. His own mother hated his face. How could this girl see past it?

She smiled and kissed the marred flesh over and over again, as though she were trying to heal him from the inside out.

"I do not fear you, Erik. I did not fear you when I was a small child and cannot fear you now. Yes, your face is a sight. But it is a sight that I want to see for the rest of my life, because it belongs to you, and you are my life. I still love you, Erik."

That was all it took for Erik to completely lose it. Tears streamed and he cried as he had never cried before. Christine held him for a long time, letting a lifetime of hell pour out of his soul.

When he had cried himself out, they made tender and beautiful love and fell asleep in each other's arms. The passion of earlier returned after some much needed rest and they made heated and impassioned loved several more times during the night before collapsing completely and sleeping nearly all through the day.

When Christine woke many hours later, sore in places she didn't know it was possible to be sore in and feeling thoroughly loved, she opened her eyes to see Erik leaning over her, running a red rose all over her naked body.

"Christine, you are the most beautiful creation in the universe."

Christine doubted how she could look beautiful with her hair tousled and completely unclothed, but with the way Erik was looking at her, she couldn't help but believe every word he spoke.

Apparently he had been up for a while, because he had breakfast waiting for her and her trousers back on. He kissed her swollen lips and helped her to sit up.

There was a glow about him. He looked genuinely happy. As though a different man awoke than the one that she had gone to sleep next to.

"Christine, there's something I must ask you."

Christine looked at him carefully, but nodded her head with a smile when she saw how happy he was.

He knelt before her and took both of her hands in his own. "Christine, you know there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. You have been my inspiration and my muse and ultimately my reason for living. I cannot imagine my life without you, and quite frankly, I don't want to have to try to."

Christine watched as Erik reached into the pocket of his trousers and produced a small velvet box.

"Christine Amelia Daae, will you do my the highest honor of being my wife?"

Christine's wide eyes were locked on the ring he held. Just like Erik, it was the most elegant and beautiful thing a man could create.

She was too happy to cry. She hadn't thought it was possible to be more happy than last night, but this was an elation as she had never known. "Yes! Yes, I will gladly be your wife."

Erik slipped the ring onto her finger, tossed the box aside and nearly tackled her back to the ground, smothering her in showers of kisses that rapidly grew more and more heated.

"Erik?" Christine gasped as Erik worked wonders with her body.

"Yes, my bride?"

"Get those damn trousers off..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it. By the way, I feel the need to admit that Christine's middle name I totally took liberties on. I have yet to discover what her middle name actually is ... so I ... uh ... used my own name. GUILTY! I just really wanted to imagine the phantom proposing to me ... and it kinda works. So there you go. Let me know what you think, and if you want to talk, feel free to write me, I'm always up for talking with fellow "phans". Hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
